


Give It Up, Angel

by JamOnToast



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Sub Hotch, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamOnToast/pseuds/JamOnToast
Summary: Hotch tries domming but it doesn't quite go to plan...
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Give It Up, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr (pumpkin-stars)

“Hey,” he whispers to you, breaking the silence of the bedroom. You’ve both been awake for a little while, but it’s one of those rare days off, and neither of you are concerned with getting up and starting your day. He’s holding you close, as always, limbs wrapped around you tightly and squeezing you against his warm chest, your legs tangled together as you draw random patterns on his upper arm.

“Morning,” You greet him, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “You okay, Angel?”

“Mmm,” The affirmation rumbles in his chest. He’s silent for a moment, but you know he’s just working out how to word whatever’s on his mind. “When... When we first got together, you said you were dom-leaning.”

“Yeah.” You shift, moving so you can see his face.

“So... you sub sometimes?” He looks worried, “But you’ve never switched with me... I’ve never-”

“We don’t have to, Aaron.” You assure him, “I love what we do, I don’t want to change it just because.”

“What if I wanted to try it?” He suggests quietly. “If I... dommed you for once?”

“Okay.”

~~~

That’s how you ended up blindfolded with your wrists cuffed above you (not his work cuffs, thankfully, but padded leather ones - his favourite). You’re both naked, and Aaron is currently working his way down your torso, kissing every inch of skin, whispering praises against you and sucking marks whenever and wherever he feels like it.

“You’re so responsive,” He coos, hands moving to part your legs further as he kisses around your belly button. He’s using words and techniques on you that you’ve used on him before - the stuff he likes to hear eliciting similar responses from you.

He pulls away suddenly and you whine in protest, arms straining against the bonds as you try to hear where he’s gone.

A swift slap to the inside of your thigh tells you he’s not far.

“Don’t whine, Darling, it doesn’t suit you.”

Your hips buck, “M’sorry, Angel, just want to feel you-”

“Where?” His hands are back on your thighs, kneading them gently.

“Fuck me, Aaron.”

You hear him laugh, and can picture that smile of his - the one that lights up his whole face - the little dimples either side and the crinkles around his eyes...

“Like this?” He wonders, shifting over you, his hands rest on the mattress level with your nipples, his hard cock resting on your stomach.

“Please-”

He grins, and dips his head to kiss you. You feel his weight shift, and part your legs even more to give him easier access, to let him guide himself home...

You’re sorely disappointed (though not really) when he slides a finger in first.

“Angel-” You whine again, and he laughs, giddy at having all this control.

Another finger.

He works you up, pumping in and out until your hips are bucking against him, trying desperately to get more friction. Then he’s gone, only the brush of his legs against yours and the radiating heat from his chest above you signifying that he’s still there.

He kisses you once again. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” You breath out, fingers twitching with the urge to touch him even though you know you can’t.

He takes himself in hand, lining up to your entrance, and pushes in slowly, returning one hand to the mattress and the other on your chest.

“Fuck-” He gasps, “So good-”

He thrusts a few times, then stills, the hand on your body spasms a little as a loud whimper echoes through the room.

“Angel?” You ask him, “You okay?”

“You feel so good,” He squeaks, “P-please-”

“Can I touch you, Angel?”

“Please-”

“You gotta let me out of these cuffs, love.” You remind him, smiling wide. You should’ve known that his dominance wouldn’t last - he’s not always allowed inside you, and whenever he is, he always resorts to whimpers... His hands fumble a little, and he’s almost completely flat on top of you as he reaches to the bedside table for the key, shaky fingers unlocking the cuffs after a moment.

He rubs your wrists with his thumbs, kissing them to sooth any redness, and then nuzzles into your palm. “I wanna-”

You stroke his cheek gently, then move to remove the blindfold.

“Keep it on?” He asks timidly.

“Okay.” You grin, and your hands fall to his hips, guiding him in and out slowly. “You get a little overwhelmed there, love?”

“Too good.”

“Too good?” You frown.

“Still green,” He assures you, “Maybe...” he buries his head in your neck, “Maybe I’m not cut out for domming.”

“I don’t know,” You grin, kissing his forehead, “I thought you were doing great.”

“Really?”

You nod, and, taking advantage of how pliant he’s being, flip him onto his back. You can control the pace a lot easier like this, and even though you can’t see him, you know he’s grateful for the change - it lets him relax even more.

You wiggle your fingers at him, and he takes the hint, placing his hands in yours and interlocking your fingers as you ride him.

“M’close,” He whines, and you guide his hand down to your clit, a silent instruction to hold off his own orgasm until you reach your own...


End file.
